


Fake Exes

by Itszero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren tries to be a little shit, Highschool AU, Kenny is not a total asshole, M/M, Please be kind with me, based on a tumblr prompt, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itszero/pseuds/Itszero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt:<br/>http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have<br/>‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’ au<br/>I made a few changes. The guy is not a cop. But the rest is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

Twack.  
The sound of the egg smashing against the house was oddly satisfying to Eren. He still felt that he was going to shit his pants but the thought of making a mess that he didn't have to clean was riveting.  
As he chucked another egg at the beautiful yellow house standing amidst the chestnut trees, he cursed Mikasa and Armin for pulling him into this. Well, pulling him would be wrong. More like, pushing him into this and watching from the safety of their pick-up truck parked across the street.  
If only he had been able to finish the 16th taco before Mikasa had..  
As he threw the last egg from the carton, ready to get into his pjs and snuggle under his warm covers, Eren didn't hear the front door opening, didn't see someone coming out until it was too late and the egg was already on its way, completing its projectile motion and landing on the newcomer.  
For a moment, nothing happened. Eren stared at the middle- aged man whose hair was covered with egg shell pieces and yolk and the middle-aged man stared back at him. Then the lights of the porch switched on, which sent the man in action.  
Eren turned tail and ran, scrambling to get away and into Mikasa’s car. But curse his genes and his mom for buying him shoes with shoelaces, he tripped because if there was someone who could trip at a time like this, ofcourse it would be him.  
The man caught up with him and pulled him up roughly by the collar of his shirt.  
Eren gulped as the man dragged him back to the porch to do- what? See him in the light? Call the police? Keep him chained up in the basement and eventually skin him to wear his face like some Silence of the Lambs- wannabe?  
Though the man released him, he made sure to block Eren’s way out.  
'Do you want to explain why you were egging my house at three in the morning?’, the man asked in a gruff voice.  
Though the question itself wasn't that frightening, it was the person who said it. His hair, long and matted from sleep, flowed on either side of his long scarred face giving him a post-Azkaban Sirius Black look, but he didn't have Gary Oldman's charm and natural good looks to even it out. Instead, he just looked like a criminal. A criminal whose house Eren had just egged. Nice.  
Eren, nodded and smiled nervously before stating,’I can explain. Um, what happened was, err-’  
At that point, another person stepped out of the main door. This time, a young boy, almost the same age as Eren, with an undercut and a face as scary as the man’s.  
'What happened here, Uncle?’, the boy asked in a monotone, the only emotion on his face was indicated by a slight tilt of his eyebrows downwards. Wait a second. Eren knew this guy. He went to the same school as him. What was his name? He was a senior. Something with an L. Larry? No, something sexier. Liam? No, he would remember a Hemsworth namesake.  
Le-Levi! Yes, his name was Levi.  
'This asshole just egged our house.’  
Eren never really thought he was exceptionally brave. But at that moment, with the stares of both nephew and uncle bearing down on him, Eren thought he could survive anything if he survived this.  
Levi’s uncle cleared his throat, prompting Eren to get on with his explanation.  
'Yeah, as I was saying, what happened was that, um, I was just, here and now, your house, really pretty, by the way, um, so my sister, ate the 17th taco, no it was sixteenth. Um, and, uh-’, Eren looked around, praying for divine help to intervene and for Hades to separate the earth and swallow him up. Hades could marry him for all he cared. Eren would be happy to spend his winters in hell.  
But he had no such luck.  
Finally, his gaze landed back on Levi, who was staring back him with a slight smirk. Suddenly, an idea hit Eren like a moving truck, so much so that he actually had to take a step back to fully digest it.  
Tired of Eren's rambling, Levi's uncle stepped closer, his hand reaching, no question, for Eren’s collar when Eren put his desperate plan to action.  
'The reason your house is egged, Sir, is not my fault. But your nephew's.  
'Yeah that’s right’, Eren continued, nodding for emphasis on the man’s skeptical look.  
'Your nephew has wronged me.’ Eren hoped to God that his assumption about Levi being publicly interested in men was right and he was not just fake-outing Levi to his uncle. He was pretty sure that he saw Levi with their school’s football captain a couple of times. God, Eren should quit while he was ahead but that was one thing Eren had never learnt how to do.  
'My nephew has wronged you?’  
'Yes, that's right’. Eren nodded fervently.  
'Pray tell, how exactly has my nephew wronged you?’  
Eren fake-scoffed.  
'How has he wronged me?! You should ask me how has he not wronged me?’ Eren cut a glance to the subject of the matter himself. The smirk, no longer present, Levi's expression was a cross between anger and confusion.  
Eren sent him a pleading glance, hoping he would understand, before continuing his dramatic monologue.  
'Your son here stole my heart and left me for dead. Yes. That's right. He cheated on me. With the school's football captain. Of all people. You know how damaging that is to the self-esteem of this school magazine editor geek?’ Eren gestured to himself wildly, all the while, silently pleading to God that Levi would understand and help him.  
_But why would he help me? I literally egged his house._  
'Is this true, Levi?’, his uncle asked, incredulously.  
Eren could die at that moment and Mikasa would have to come and get his body from here.  
_Serves her right. She and Armin must have hightailed it out of here, by now._  
Levi, whose expression was unreadable all this time, finally turned towards his uncle with a sigh and said,’Yes, it's true’.  
Eren really couldn't believe his ears. Levi had just lied for him, a complete stranger. A stranger who had egged his house.  
Eren continued with his monologue, his confidence building with Levi’s admittance.  
'See? I am just getting old-time revenge for my poor heart. Do you expect me to spare a cheater like this?’ He gestured towards Levi but promptly stopped when he noticed Levi glaring.  
His uncle was, perhaps, too stunned to say anything.  
Eren took this moment to leave and save his life.  
'Well, I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you. Can't say the same thing about your nephew.’  
He backed away from the porch, taking one step at a time.  
'You cheated on him?’ Eren heard Levi's uncle say to Levi.  
'Um, yes.’  
'Well, then. You are the one cleaning up this mess.’  
With a shake of his head, the bewildered man went back inside.  
Levi looked at Eren, who had almost reached the edge of their front yard.  
'Oi, don't think you can get away with this.’  
'Thank you so much. I owe you everything. I am so sorry. I will come tomorrow and clean it up. I promise.’ Eren felt like he had ran a marathon with how fast his heart was beating. He continued walking backwards, his eyes locked with Levi’s grey ones, and then broke into a sprint towards Mikasa's truck which was still waiting for him.  
_Bitches didn't even come to save me._


	2. Chapter 2

'Eren? Hey, Eren?’  
Eren startled and looked around to Mikasa, who was watching him expectantly.  
'Yes?’  
'Are you even listening? I was telling Armin that we should have dinner at the diner tonight since mom and dad are going for that charity gala.’  
Eren nodded, his mind already drifting from the conversation. They were sitting in the school's cafeteria, all of them a little tired from their adventures last night. They should really save their bets for weekends.  
Eren was half-listening to Armin talk about last night's episode of ATM when his eyes landed on the short, dark haired boy from yesterday. Levi.  
He was standing in line for the food with a tall, brown- haired girl and an even taller, muscular blonde, the aforementioned football captain who Levi 'cheated on him with’.  
Eren had never really thought about Levi before, except for checking out his ass once in a while. All he knew about Levi was that he was a short-tempered guy (pun very much intended) who managed to be popular despite his rude nature and habit of calling people out on their shit.  
Eren watched Levi from the safety of his corner bench, hidden by Fern the potted plant and the cheerleaders’ table.  
He watched as Levi shifted on his feet, his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips turned down in a grimace. The girl next to him, pointed to something excitedly to which Levi replied with a deadpan look.  
Eren sighed as he remembered that he had promised Levi yesterday to clean his shit up. He didn't want to go back to the murder house today.  
Maybe the house won't be as scary in the daylight, he idly wondered as he got up to throw his food in the garbage. Maybe, the house isn't scary at all and it is just the people living in it.  
As he wandered back to his table, he couldn't help but feel someone watching him. His instincts had never been that good but even he couldn't ignore the prickly feeling at the back of his neck. He turned, almost immediately to Levi’s spot to see the pair of colourless eyes watching him.  
They held him on the spot and he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Panic infused his brain as he tried to think of something to save his life for the pair of eyes were moving towards him.  
As Levi approached him, stopping a few feet away, Eren smiled nervously (as was becoming his go-to get out of situation tactic) and waved half-heartedly. 'Hey’.  
Levi glared.  
'So, um, how are you?’  
Levi glared.  
’Can't believe we used to date, huh?’, Eren joked with a little punch to the shoulder.  
Levi’s glared intensified.  
_Oh, wrong tactic. Wrong tactic. Take your hand off his shoulder, Eren, before he breaks it._  
After a few minutes of Eren staring and Levi, you guessed it, glaring, Eren finally cleared his throat, risking the other guy's wrath to end the silence. But before he could say anything else, Levi declared in a monotone, ‘Okay, Ex I cheated on with Erwin. Today. My house. After school. Bring gloves.’  
With this, Levi left Eren standing, his mouth still trying to make comprehensible words.  
***  
'Who was that?’, Armin asked after Eren had returned to his seat.  
'That was the guy who caught me last night. Oh yeah, thanks for that, by the way.’  
'It wasn't our fault that you were too stupid to tie your shoelaces or even understand that people are coming out of the house. You are as observant as a brick’, Mikasa reasoned.  
Eren scoffed, before leaving them to make his way to Biology.  
***  
He arrived at Levi’s house, half an hour after school ended, lying to Mikasa about going to the library. He didn't want Mikasa to worry but he wasn't stupid enough to go to the murder house without telling anyone. He had texted Jean to call the police if he didn't hear from Eren by dinner.  
He rang the bell, waiting on the front step with his new red gloves tucked into his jeans. The smell had become really bad, with the eggs close to rotting under the sunlight coming in through the branches of the trees.  
The door opened to reveal Levi, in a different shirt than what he wore to school. He was wearing black jeans and boots along with a white shirt. Eren couldn't help but admire his simple yet elegant fashion sense before he was brought back to Earth by those eyes, glaring daggers at him.  
'What are you waiting for? Get to work, brat.’  
Eren jumped at the harsh tone and wordlessly moved towards the crime scene. He noticed the box of cleaning supplies lying next to the site on the grass.  
'I would have asked you to buy your own supplies but you and I both know that you wouldn't know shit about cleaning supplies.’  
Eren nodded and went to work. Though he had no idea what kind of cleaner they had at home, Eren was quite adept at cleaning. His mom liked their house sparkly clean and when you were as clumsy and messy as Eren was, you learned to clean up after your spills.  
The job still took a couple of hours but at the end, Eren was satisfied with what he had accomplished. He picked up the supplies and made his way to the front door again. When Levi answered, Eren handed him the box and took off his gloves. He used his one hand to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead. It had been a hot day and he was tired. Eren, forgetting where he was and why he was here, asked for water.  
He was met with a blank stare before Levi reluctantly asked him to come in.  
'Wait here and I will get it for you. Try not to throw eggs.’  
Eren rolled his eyes at the lame joke but waited nonetheless.  
The inside of the house was spotlessly clean. It wasn't much, if Eren was frank about it, a small couch and a TV with an old leather recliner with some tears here and there. The living room was connected to a kitchen and a hallway which lead upstairs.  
There was a shelf in the back of the living room, filled with books, of varying topics.  
Eren was checking out the bookshelf when he heard a voice behind him.  
'Who are you?’  
He turned to see the girl from the cafeteria, her eyes wide behind her glasses and her lips turned into a grin.  
'Eren.’  
'Hey, Eren. I am Hange. What are you doing here and why do you smell so bad?’  
Eren opened his mouth when the main door opened to reveal Levi's uncle. Did everyone have to come now?  
The uncle zoomed in on him and exclaimed,’Aren't you that brat from yesterday?’  
'Yes, that's me.’  
'Kenny, you know him? Who is he?’, Hange asked.  
'Oh, Levi's ex or something. Got cheated on. Threw a fit.’  
Eren knew Kenny was talking about a thing that did not happen but he will be damned if he let Kenny call his fake- revenge as 'throwing a fit’.  
'Hey, your nephew cheated on me. All I wanted was a little revenge. I would hardly state it as throwing a fit. It was a perfectly normal response.’  
At this point, Hange was losing her shit. She had already whipped out her cellphone and from the looks of it, was viciously texting someone.  
Levi took this opportunity to enter with a glass of water.  
'Sorry, the dog wanted food so I-’, Levi stopped as he saw the other two people.  
Then, everyone spoke at once.  
'What are you two doing here?’  
'Levi, you dated someone?!’  
'Why are there so many people in my house?’  
'You have a dog?’  
The last one came from Eren who really wanted to see the dog.  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
He turned his gaze and muttered,’what?’.  
Hange smiled and Eren thought he saw a hint of a smirk on Levi's face but then, Eren was pretty sure he was a little high from the fumes of the cleaner Levi had given him.  
Hange broke the silence.  
'So, a boyfriend, huh, Levi?’. She wiggled her eyebrows.  
'Tch’. Levi rolled his eyes. 'Mind your own business, four-eyes.’  
'Why didn't you tell me? When did you guys date? When did you break up? How old are you, Eren? Are you a sophomore? You go to our school, right?’  
She stepped closer to Eren with each question until their noses were almost touching.  
'Leave the kid, Shitty glasses’, Levi warned.  
Eren gulped. 'Um, I am 16. I am a junior and yes, I go to your school.’  
'How long were you two dating? And wait’. She whirled towards Levi. 'You cheated on this gorgeous junior?!’  
Levi glanced towards Eren before repeating,’Mind your own business, Hange’  
'Actually, I would like to know this too.’ His uncle looked at them expectantly.  
Eren felt bad for Levi. He dragged him into this mess and now, his friends and Uncle thought he was a cheater.  
'Actually, it was all just a big misunderstanding.’  
Levi threw him a questioning look as Hange scrunched up her eyebrows.  
'I thought he cheated on me but they are just friends. I misunderstood. We cleared it up today. No hard feelings. And I apologize for thrashing your house. Actually, I should go now.’  
'Who did you think he hooked up with?’  
Eren opened his mouth but Levi interrupted him. 'Erwin.’  
'Erwin? Seriously?’  
_Oh yeah, the football captain's name is Erwin._ Eren remembered a couple of girls making a banner for him at the homecoming game last year.  
'So now, that the misunderstanding is over, are you guys back together?’  
Levi and Eren looked at each other. 'No, we figured that there was something wrong with the relationship if I couldn't even trust him with his friend. It's best to just move on.’  
Hange looked at them, disappointed.  
'Well, while this has been fun’, Kenny groaned,’I want everyone who doesn't live in this house to leave.’  
Hange rolled her eyes, before making towards the door with Eren. Levi followed them to the door.  
'Eren, I think we should really talk sometime. Get to know each other. And Levi, if you think you are off the hook for not telling me about him, you are wrong.’ Hange shifted her eyes between the two.  
Levi sighed. 'Wait in the car, Shitty Glasses. I will tell you everything.’  
Hange reluctantly entered the car, her eyes silently accusing the two of them.  
Levi turned towards Eren, but before he could say anything, Eren said,’I am sorry. Again. That you had to deal with that. I am so sorry.’  
Levi stared at him, Eren’s skin prickling under his glare, and said,’You owe me, brat.’  
Without another word, he turned towards Hange’s car. Eren watched them drive away, only raising his hand to wave goodbye to Hange.  
He was walking home, wondering about his red gloves, when his phone beeped.  
_From Historia:  
You are dating Levi Ackerman??! Wtf?!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, don't blame Hange. It will become clearer in the next chapter, I guess if you are confused. Honestly, I am confused. I hope you like it! Tell me about it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is kind of a longish chapter. Well, it's not long but it's longer than the other two. And I shifted between so many plotlines before deciding on this one. I hope you enjoy it.

The day had not been going well for Levi. His house smelt of egg and he had to resist cleaning the mess that the brat had made. Then, in fifth period, he was shouted at by Ms. Ryan for dozing off in class. If that wasn't enough, the cafeteria ran out of Tater tots before he could get them. He was a man who liked his tater tots. And also, Hange decided to stop by his house when his uncle and Eren were present.   
As he sat in the front seat of Hange’s car, he thought about what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Should he just keep on with the lie that Eren told?   
He had managed to quieten Hange by promising to tell her everything after they reached Billy’s diner where they were meeting Erwin.   
Levi was contemplating about his options when his phone beeped.   
_From Petra:  
YOU WERE DATING SOMEONE? A JUNIOR?!  
Fuck._ Levi turned towards Hange with a glare, who shifted in her seat.   
'What the fuck did you do?’   
'I may have texted a few people about this interesting development.’  
'Few people?’  
'Yes, just our immediate group.’  
'Group?’   
'Yep. You know, the usual. Erwin, Mike, Petra, Gunther, Erd and Oluo.’ The last name said almost in a whisper but Levi caught it nonetheless.  
'Oluo? You told fucking Oluo?’   
'Maybe.’  
'Shit, Hange. The whole school must know by now.’  
'I couldn't help it. You have never dated anyone. And no, hooking up does not come in dating. And also, they are coming to meet us in the diner.’ She gave a sheepish smile.   
'Fuck me.’  
'I bet Eren wants to.’   
Levi glared at Hange.   
'I am sorry.’   
He sighed. 'Tell me you have atleast told them to keep this to themselves even though Oluo’s not going to listen.’  
Hange’s eyes widened. 'Yes, of course’, she lied as she discreetly unlocked her phone.   
'Fuck you.’  
***  
'Dude, first of all, nice catch.’ Erd grinned.  
Levi groaned.   
They were all at the diner, sitting in their usual booth with Hange and Levi pulling up chairs to fit in. Petra leaned forward and asked,’Were you ever going to tell us?’  
The others looked accusingly at him.   
Levi, instead, asked,’Who all have you told?’  
'No one yet. Hange texted us to keep it to ourselves’, Erwin replied and the others nodded along.   
Everyone except Oluo.   
_Predictable_ , Levi thought.   
'Who have you told, asshole?’   
'Umm..’, Oluo stuttered. 'No one in specific.’  
'That translates to everyone in general in Oluo speak.’ Petra groaned.   
'So everyone knows?’ Levi tapped his leg against the table.   
Oluo shrugged.   
'Fuck.’   
Before Levi could say anything else, the diner door opened,ringing the bell attached to it. The diner was a popular hangout, especially among the students due to its cheap food and close proximity to the school. Hence, it was not odd for the diner door to open continuously to let in the customers. But this time, as Levi watched from his seat, the customers were his one and only ex- boyfriend, and his friends.   
_Of course,_ Levi thought sarcastically.   
***  
'Eren, isn't that Levi?’ Armin pointed towards a group of seniors occupying the corner booth.   
'Fuck. Yes, that’s Levi. You know what, Mikasa? Maybe we should go to McDonald's instead.’ Eren hid his face behind the menu card, which they didn't need anyway. They had been coming here for the past 4 years. They knew the menu like the back of their hands.  
Mikasa shook her head. 'You can't avoid him. You should ask him about the rumours.’  
'No, if he wanted to talk, he would come here.’   
Eren watched him, from behind the safety of the menu. As he shifted his gaze to the senior’s companions, he was surprised to see them staring back. They were all looking eagerly at him, everyone except Levi. So they all knew.   
'Is it just me or are they all staring at us?’ Armin asked.   
Finally, Hange got up from her seat and moved towards them, her crazy grin in place.   
'Hey Eren, fancy meeting you here.’ She took a seat across Eren, next to Armin.   
Eren’s eyes involuntarily shifted to Levi, who was finally looking back at him but with an expression which stated that he would be anywhere but here.   
'So Eren, I know that you and Levi broke up and you want to keep it down for some reason. But you can't blame me for being curious as to who it was who could finally get him to date.’   
'Has Levi really never dated anyone?’ Eren couldn't help but ask.   
'He didn't tell you? No, never before you. He can't, or won't, commit to someone and that is exactly the reason why my friends are staring at you like you are Michelle Obama.’  
Eren had nothing to say. Thankfully, he was saved by Levi walking over to them, picking up Hange by the collar of her plaid shirt (did he learn this from his uncle?) and whispering something into her ear angrily. Hange pouted but agreed to do whatever he told her, which was incidentally to go back to their booth.   
Levi then turned towards Eren and motioned with a tilt of his head towards the bathroom.   
Eren had no choice but to follow him, while barely reassuring Mikasa not to come after them.   
Once inside, Levi leaned against the sink with his back to the mirror while Eren tried to look confident leaning against the hand dryer. This did not work when the hand dryer started working and Eren shrieked, jumping towards Levi to get away from the startling noise.   
This time Eren was sure he saw a tiny smirk tugging at Levi’s lips before they were pulled down to form his signature blank face.  
'Listen kid, the whole school knows.’   
'Yeah, I figured when I got more Facebook alerts than when I get on my birthday.’  
Levi rolled his eyes. 'It was one of my asshole friends. What matters now is that it's done. How do you want to deal with it?’  
Eren scrunched his eyebrows. He had no idea how to deal with it.   
'Would your uncle come to know about it if we tell everyone the truth?’  
Levi considered this before answering,’Yes, probably. My friends have a loud mouth and my uncle is part of the PTA after last year's incident. Since we would be one of the only gay couples of this school, parents would be talking about it too.’   
Eren idly wondered about last year's incident. 'It would be better if we just kept quiet then?’  
'I suppose we could do that. Neither deny nor accept it. Have you told anyone yet?’  
'Only Mikasa and Armin.’   
'Are those the two who were sitting with you?’  
'Yes, my sister and my best friend.’   
'The sister who ate the 16th taco.’ Levi mummered absentmindedly.   
Eren was surprised to hear that Levi had remembered this tidbit of information he had spilled last night. He looked at Levi, whose eyebrows had scrunched up as if deep in thought. His face was without a blemish. His pale skin in contrast with his inky black hair. At close distance, Eren could see that his eyes weren't colourless, rather a light shade of grey. Eren, realised with a start, that Levi Ackerman was actually attractive.   
'Okay, brat. We remain quiet about it.’  
Eren smiled and nodded.   
'Don’t smirk. You are the reason we are in this mess.’   
He flushed and watched Levi turn and leave without another word.   
Eren couldn't help but check out the way his white shirt fit on his narrow shoulders as he wondered what exactly had he landed himself into.   
***   
Later in the night, as Eren was getting ready for bed, his phone buzzed again for the hundredth time. It had been buzzing all night.  
As he put his phone on silent, his fingers couldn't help but scroll through his notifications stopping when he saw a few messages from Jean- more particularly a series of photos.   
He clicked on it to see the photos properly and almost dropped the phone when he saw them- it was Levi beckoning at Eren to follow him to the washroom, them going into the washroom and coming out one after the other.   
Why hadn't they thought of this? Of course, the diner would be crawling with students, some of whom had to have heard about the rumour. By interacting in public, they did nothing except add fuel to the fire. No one was ever going to believe that it was not the truth now.   
***  
Levi needed his tea. He was running late and only had time to grab a quick shower before borrowing his uncle’s car and rushing off to school. He had an awful time finding a parking spot due to his tardiness which only made him more late. He couldn't wait to graduate already.   
Matters only got worse, when he was basically accosted by people to dish the dirt. They were so many people actually, that by the end of the day, whenever anyone talked to Levi, he just grunted back.   
Eren, he heard, was more creative. 'What happens in a dilapidated treehouse behind Mr. Robinson's house stays in the dilapidated treehouse behind Mr. Robinson's house’ and 'Anyone knows that in order to woo me, you have to either be in the cast of Hamilton or know the entire lyrics to Queen Britney's 'Oops, I did it again’. And frankly, Levi’s more Green Day than Britney’ were some of the answers people got from Eren that day. It amused Levi to no end.   
Nevertheless, the entire school believed in their relationship. People started calling them,’Ereri’, a portmanteau of Eren and Levi's name. Thank God, Hange hadn't told anyone the supposed cause of their break up or Levi would have been branded a cheater and Eren, the 'scorned woman’.  
Levi wondered why had he helped Eren in the first place. What prompted him to stick his neck out for a kid who egged his house? He didn't even ask why he had to target his house. What was happening to him?   
If Levi was truthful to himself, all of this was a result of sleep deprivation, Eren’s ability to bullshit and his green eyes. Fuck those eyes. As Eren had stared at him, pleading silently with those luminous green eyes, he couldn't help but go along. He couldn't say no to a person who could make such a convincing puppy dog face. That would be downright cruel. And Levi knew, somehow, that Eren hadn't meant any harm. After all, the brat was too stupid to tie his shoelaces before attempting to egg the house. But even though Levi was inconvenienced, he didn't really mind all that had been going on. He actually thought this whole situation was quite funny and was a nice change from his routine.   
And so the days passed and with it, the gossip died down a little. Until one day, when Chaos really ensued with Eren approaching Levi after days of silence. Levi was waiting for Hange by her car. He had messed around in the library until it was time for Hange’s lacrosse practice to get over. Juggling between science club and lacrosse, Hange often had to stay late making Levi stay with her since she was his ride. One advantage of having your neighbour who had a driver's licence as your best friend- no need to ride the dirty school buses.   
'Hey, Levi.’  
Levi looked up to see Eren, standing awkwardly with a bag slung on one shoulder and a couple of books in his hands, his body jittery and smile nervous.   
'My car broke down and I was wondering whether you could give me a ride home? Like to your house, of course and then I can walk home since it's just two blocks from yours. If you don't mind, that is. If you are going to your house in the first place. I never should have assumed-’  
'Calm down, brat. It's Hange's car but I am pretty sure she won't mind. We just have to wait for her and then we can go.’   
Eren hesitated a moment as if he couldn't believe that Levi had said yes and then smiled a brilliant smile. Levi had to stop his own lips from twisting up. 'So, where's your sister?’ Levi asked as he leaned against the Volvo.   
Eren shifted his books in his hands. 'Oh, she works after-school at the Cuckoo's cafe with Armin. My phone died or I would have called her or one of my friends.’  
'If you don't want her to worry, you can use my phone.’  
Eren looked sheepish. 'The thing is, I don't remember any number other than our house number and no one would be home at this moment.’ A blush worked it's way across his tan cheeks.   
Levi smirked. 'You will be absolutely useless in an emergency.’   
'Hey, I would call 911 in an emergency. Though, I can bet that Mikasa would provide better protection.’Eren added as an afterthought.   
Levi snorted as Eren smiled. His eyes shifted to some students gathering to look in their direction. Some even had their phones out, no wonder with Snapchat open.  
Eren followed his gaze and frowned. 'I thought they would have moved on by now.’   
'They should have but nothing else exciting has happened these past few weeks so they have no choice.’   
As they continued to stare down at the group of students, Rico, a senior, walked upto them. She was wearing track pants, freshly showered after her baseball practice with her short blonde hair dripping droplets of water down her shoulders.   
'Hi, Levi. Coach wants to see you in his office tomorrow morning. He says he can get you the six o’clock spot.’ She looked at his companion. ‘Eren, was it?’  
Eren nodded.   
She smiled. 'I am so happy to see that you have decided to remain friends.’   
Neither of them said anything.   
'You should really introduce Eren to your friends, Levi? Tell me- how did you two meet?’   
Levi looked at Rico’s expectant eyes and then past her at the students whispering, some of them even trying to look inconspicuous.   
Rico was a friend of Levi's. Not as close as Petra or even Oluo but they had spend enough time together in gym period that they could be classified as friends. Even then, Levi could tell that she was curious, dying like everyone else to know what's happening.   
Levi made a spontaneous decision. _Gossip is what they wanted so gossip is what they will get._  
Before Eren could bullshit another answer, Levi interrupted him with a smile. 'His sister works at a cafe where I get croissants for my uncle. As I was waiting for my croissants, he was waiting for the house keys and well, we decided to wait together.’   
Rico had to know that his story was fake. Levi would never be that cheesy. But he sighed as he realised Rico accepting his garbled non-sense.   
'That is so sweet. I am sad to see you two break up. But atleast it was on amicable terms.’   
'Yeah, well, we figured that we would be better off as friends.’  
'Clearly. Well, Levi, see you at practice. Eren.’ She nodded once before leaving.   
'What was that?’ Eren asked.   
Levi realised then what exactly he had done. 'They wanted gossip so I gave them gossip.’   
Eren smirked. 'Croissants?’  
‘As if my uncle would want croissants. That story was ridiculous.’  
'And I am pretty sure she still believed it.’   
Levi nodded. They were quiet for sometime before Eren spoke again. 'Did you, uh, enjoy lying to her?’   
Levi hesitated before saying,’Yes.’  
'Do you want to do it again?’   
'What are you saying?’  
'We can't escape the rumour mill so we turn it around for our amusement.’  
Levi stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. 'And as our stories get more ridiculous, people will stop listening to us and eventually, move on. It's a good idea, brat.’ Levi agreed.   
'So we are doing this thing?’   
'I think we are.’   
Levi put out his hand and for a second, Eren didn't know what to do with it before taking his own hand to his lips and-  
'Brat, I swear to God, if you expect me to shake your spit-covered hand, you are wrong.’   
Eren grunted before pushing his other hand forward and shaking Levi's.   
They stood there, awkwardly shaking hands since it was Eren’s left and Levi’s right, before breaking apart. Eren looked into Levi’s eyes before saying,’Let the games begin.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Levi and Eren decide to be little shits. I really don't know what else to say. I hope you liked it. This chapter took so much time. I am just happy it's out.


End file.
